


In the restroom

by DrasticGloomyDemon



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Richie tries his best, Violence, they Can count on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrasticGloomyDemon/pseuds/DrasticGloomyDemon
Summary: Their roles are inverted when Eddie get’s hurt and Richie is the one who has to take care of him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	In the restroom

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot for y’all. It might have some mistakes.

Richie stepped inside the boy’s restroom that currently had a sign of closed, a dim yellow light vaguely managed to illuminate the hideous place with a timed twinkling. He tried to avoid being there as much as possible being this a dangerous situation, all alone on a place like that and constantly looking at the door with every small noise, anybody could come and hurt him just because. But he was currently not minding that, because when he saw Eddie springing past him with Bowers up close he knew the other boy would try to hide in any place, even if he hated how gross and poorly maintained it was.

“Eddie? Are you here?” His steps echoed on the emptiness and he looked disgusted at the fly on the opaque mirror, he can get why Eddie hates the school bathrooms.

“Richie?” The faint voice spoke from the last stall, low and careful, not sure enough who was he answering.

Richie walked to the end of the room and faced the door of the stall, it had carved on it swears that aimed to hurt anybody in posible anyway and the drawings were at this point the first thing that came to mind when thinking about a school, he couldn’t see feet’s under the door.

“Are you there?” Nobody answered.

“Could you open the door?” A small click was heard after a few seconds and the door cracked open, Richie pulled it all the way open and Eddie was there, sitting over the top of the closed toilet with his legs up against his chest and his face hiding there between his crossed arms, his arched back trembled.  
Richie got inside the stall and placed his hands over his back, he could feel the hot through the yellow shirt from running so much. Eddie is shaking and he can feel his blood going to his face, anger building up but it was opaque in comparison to his worry.  
Eddie looked at him with one big red eye, half of his face still buried between his arms, his tears were now dry on his cheeks.

Richie realized the red wasn’t because of the crying but because of blood, the white of his eye was now dyed a deep crimson and Richie held his breath, his hands were getting sweaty and something felt heavy on his stomach, nauseous. Eddie wasn’t supposed to look like that, ever.

“Show me your face Eddie, it’s me” 

hesitatingly, his arms unwrapped from around him and he turned slowly, so slowly it was making it all more tedious, and when Richie saw the blood coming out of his nose and the yellowing bruise that slowly turned purple around his red eye Richie felt the hair on his nape standing, then thought it was another one of his nightmares. His eyes were wide with sudden adrenaline and looked so different to Eddie’s ones, his blown pupils were full of fear.

“Come here, let’s clean that” he messed his hair while getting out and waiting for Eddie to do so as well, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Do you, do you have your uh, fannypack?” 

“Yes” Eddie emerged from the stall with weak legs, every step he gave building a bloody trail that blowed compared to the opaque while floor. He searched for the required things Richie had no idea about to clean and disinfect, and the amount of things he carried became convenient.

“Sit here let me do it” he patted the counter and took a confused look at all of the stuff Eddie thought as necessary. And he tried to mask how nervous he was because Eddie was the one supposed to fix the others, he didn’t knew shit about basic care.  
So when he looked for the wet wipes Richie took them first and took one out, placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and leaning forward.

“Why these and not just water instead ? We are on a bathroom shouldn’t that be practical?”

“The water here have high levels of chlorine and that’s bad for the skin” so that’s why the water there always tasted like bleach...

Richie threw the bunch of now red wipes in the trash can placed below the hand dries. Now Eddie’s face was at least clear but his nose was still dripping and he looked up at the darkened ceiling to make it go inside and keep himself clean, there was already a dry trail on the neck of his shirt.  
Richie supposed then that was the next step and took a bunch of paper from the dispenser behind Eddie, handing it over so he could hold it up against his nose.

“Now what?..” he straightened his glasses, an habit he had that appeared on moments of stress.

“Disinfection, take the peroxide but don’t use much, it can turn toxic to the wound, don’t use the alcohol” 

“From where the fuck do you get that information?” it was odd to imagine Eddie carried that everywhere.  
His face was more bruised than anything but there was a cut right under his red eye and a few on his arms, and Richie realized how scared he must have been with Bowers chasing after him, knowing what he was capable of, knowing he had a knife and despised, it was just nightmarish and perhaps he thought he was going to die a violent way.

“How did you lost Bowers? That’s impressive”

“I hit him with a rock while he was over me” he said with his eyebrows together, seemingly angry at the thought.

“Woah look at you Eds, you beast” Richie said proudly, patting Eddie’s shoulder with a smile. 

“You smashed that Neanderthals head”

“Haha yeah, i kinda did that” 

Eddie smiled, a redness creeping up his face and he looked away and Richie felt like he spaced out looking at the boy in front of him under that dim light, his eyes looked so much darker, sobering.  
He tried to focus back on what he was previously doing, pouring some alcohol over a piece of paper, it was odd and ridiculous how the only thing Eddie didn’t have there were bandages, at least he didn’t go that far with the precautions.

The thing is Richie didn’t pay attention to what he had on hand, never registered if what he took was alcohol or peroxide so when he placed the folded wet paper over his knee and Eddie whined loudly at the touch Richie comically jumped with wide eyes.

“Sorry sorry!” 

“Use the peroxide! Not alcohol you dumbass”

“Yeah, okay, okay..” he took said thing, pouring from the small bottle into another bunch of paper. Richie applied it on every cut he saw and this time there wasn’t noisy complains about it, Eddie was still while he cleaned the one he previously used alcohol on, he didn’t knew shit about this so maybe that was unnecessary, then it was time for the one on the cheekbone.

“Already looking better”

“I’ll be the one to know that, not you”

“Hey let me be the all knowing doctor for once-“

He stopped abruptly when realizing what happened on the kids face.

“Eddie, why is it bubbling up? Is that okay?” 

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow.

“The cut on your face is bubbling, did I do something wrong? Do I use water?” What the fuck did he do now. Maybe Eddie’s knowledge wasn’t as unnecessary like he thought.

“It happens because it’s killing the bacteria, don’t worry”

“Oh” well that’s dumb, he freaked out like a money because some bacteria. 

Eddie giggles and he feels his chest warm.

“My brain wasn’t prepared for that, doc”

“It seems” Eddie said with a smile “Maybe you should do your homework once”

“Only if you help me” 

“First fix this” Eddie took a box of band aids, handing it over.

“You have a pharmacy on that fannypack, it’s like a tardis” he placed a band over Eddie’s cheek tenderly, then over his knees and an a few over his arms, soon it was done and the boy was looking more like himself and not a bloody mess, his red eye is kinda creepy and Richie wonders if there’s something to do about it, more than just wait for it to fade away through the days.

“How’s your evil eye?”

“It stings”

“Im afraid you might have to turn into a pirate and wear a patch, I could draw a skull over it”

“Is it that bad?” The fear stained his voice and Richie regretted joking on that situation.

“It’ll be okay, the blood fades away with time” but Eddie had turned around towards the mirror and Richie saw how his reflection opened his eyes in horrifying surprise, a soft gasp escaped him and Richie felt the uncomfortable sensation pity for the other boy.

“How am i going to explain this?” 

“What?”

“My mom, Richie..”

“Eddie i don’t give a single fuck about your mom, I care more about you” Eddie’s reflection turned his eyes to look at him and Richie tried to look annoyed and not flustered like he felt after saying that. After a moment of tension Eddie turned again but not completely, his bloody eye looked at Richie with serious that characterized him and Richie couldn’t read read him, always making him tense.

“Thanks Rich, I don’t know if I could have done it by myself”

“You can do more by yourself than with me spaghetti, I didn’t knew shit and you guided the whole surgery” 

“Haha, thanks...now can we get out of this fucking trash can?” 

Eddie jumped off the counter and walked towards the door waiting to be followed. Richie was behind him immediately.


End file.
